


Harmonia in F Minor

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Girl Penis, Kinky!Touko, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pegging, Strap-Ons, turning the tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is evil and N is horny. When he finds Touko, he explodes in frustration...what will happen next??? R/R!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonia in F Minor

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in response to all the bad icky rapefics out there N IS AS GENTLE AS A CHANSEY HE'D NEVER EVER RAPE ANYONE HE'S A GOOD BOY!!! Touko's the one who's evil and kinky as hell!

One day N was horny and feeling guilty and ashamed for it so he decided to find Touko and rape her.

"N, stop it, please!" she wailed, but he didn't.

"Sex is evil and I am horny!" he yelled. But just as he was about to rip her clothes off and take her she grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. To his shock she took off her shorts and he discovered a twelve-inch cock between her legs!

"Surprise!" said Touko as she boned N up the ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH stop it you're hurting me it's too big!" N yelled. It hurt, but it also felt REALLY good, and that made him mad because he'd wanted her to be in this position! Or...did he?

As she kept fucking him without mercy, he realized he'd been horny for the wrong reasons. All along, he'd wanted Touko's cock in his virgin ass! He came hard and long, feeling no more shame as he embraced his new submissive status as her bitch.

"Thank you, Touko," he said. Then to his surprise she removed the cock. "Wait..."

"It's just a strap-on, silly," she said, kissing his cheek. "I carry it around in case of douchebags. Also, rape and stalking are wrong."

"I know that now. I'll never stalk you again. Screw Ghetsis and Team Plasma, they never paid me the money they owed me anyway!" N said joyfully. Touko gave him a ladylike kiss on the cheek and put her strap-on away.

"Good boy. Now, let's go shopping for a collar, shall we?"

"Um, I know I pretty much agreed to be your bitch, but collars are oppressive," he said. Touko shrugged.

"Okay, but you're going to wear crotchless lace underwear instead. We'll buy matching pairs!" Which they did, pink for her and green for him. N later kicked Ghetsis's ass and disbanded Team Plasma, gave everyone back their Pokemon and promised never to stalk people again. Unless they wanted him to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Surprise Buttsex!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244156) by Anonymous 




End file.
